Transformers Overdrive
Transformers Overdrive is a Japanese/American animated television series based on the Transformers toy line. It is also a reboot of the transformers animated series from 2008 and has a mixed of transformers prime in it, it is also set in an alternate version of the Equestria Girls's world. Pilot The series began with a three-part pilot called "Transform and Roll Out!". Stellar cycles (centuries) after the Autobots won the great war for Cybertron against the Decepticons, an Autobot exploration crew led by Optimus Prime and consisting of Ratchet, Bulkhead, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, WheelJack, Mirage, Hound, and Bumblebee discover the legendary Allspark buried on an asteroid. The Autobots take the Allspark back to their ship, but are soon confronted by a crew of Decepticons led by the notorious warlord Megatron and consisting of Blitzwing, Lugnut, SkyWarp, ThunderCracker,Swindle , SoundWave, Oil Slick, Knock Out, Breakdown,Lockdown, and Starscream. Megatron attacks the Autobot ship and tries to retrieve the Allspark, but when an explosive planted on Megatron by the treacherous Starscream detonates, the ship crashes on Earth. The Autobots go into stasis to survive the crash, while the scattered remains of Megatron are discovered by a human scientist named Isaac Sumdac. Fifty years later, Professor Sumdac is the CEO of a robotics company known as Sumdac Systems, which is based in Central City. Optimus Prime and the Autobots awaken from stasis and defend the people of Detroit from a monster, resulting in them becoming local celebrities. They befriend Sumdac's Teenage daughter Sari and her seven friends, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer, who teaches them about Earth customs. At the end of the pilot episodes, Starscream arrives on Earth and tries to take the Allspark for himself, but the Autobots successfully stop him and save the city once again. Now the Autobots must protect both the Allspark and the earths from the Deceptions and other villains. Autobots Main Autobots Optimus Prime: 'Optimus Prime is the leader of the Earth-based Autobots and transforms into a red and blue fire truck. He is noble, compassionate and chivalrous, but often doubts his own leadership skills. His weaponry includes a battle axe, retractable grappling hooks and an arm-mounted cannon that shoots fire-dousing foam '''Ratchet: '''Ratchet is an elderly Autobot medic and veteran of the war against the Decepticons. He is grouchy and short-tempered, often having little patience with his younger team mates and initially being hostile towards humans, but he becomes calmer and more tolerant as the series progresses. Ratchet transforms into a white and red ambulance, and is armed with retractable, wrist-mounted magnets that generate electro-magnetic blasts. '''Bulkhead: '''Bulkhead is a large and powerful Autobot who transforms into a green SWAT armoured truck and wields two wrecking balls that are stored in his arms. Despite his size and intimidating appearance, he is a gentle, intelligent and passive Autobot, but can often be clumsy and hot-headed. Ironically (or at least from the Decepticons point of view), he is the most knowledgeable Autobot when it comes to Space Bridges. He's best friends with the Autobot Bumblebee. '''Prowl: '''Prowl is a reclusive Autobot ninja who transforms into a black and gold motorcycle and is trained in the Cybertronian martial art of Circuit-Su. He is fascinated by organic life, and enjoys spending time around plants and animals on Earth. In the series' first two seasons, Prowl's weaponry included a pair of shurikenstored in the wheels of his motorcycle mode, and in the third season he acquires a suit of samurai armour that transforms into a sidecar and features retractable swords, after he finds out Lokdown was the one who murdered Yoketron and took almost all of the protoforms for the Decepticons. '''Bumblebee: '''Bumblebee is the youngest member of Optimus Prime's team. He transforms into a yellow hatchback car and is armed with two electric "stingers" that are stored in his arms. Although they're not shown to be as effective against Decepticons, until they were upgraded at Season 3. He is impulsive, self-confident and takes great pride in his speed, but he also tends to be reckless, hyperactive and obnoxious. He's best friends with the Autobot Bulkhead, and Sari Sumdac. '''Jazz: ' Jazz is a laid-back member of the Autobot Elite Guard, and transforms into a white and blue sports car. Like Prowl, he was trained in Circuit-Su by Yoketron, and his signature weapons are a pair of nun-chucks. He is Optimus's Second-in Command who loves good music. '''Sideswipe: '''The Autobot pilot who was once a promising racer who was wanted in half of Cybertron's racing circuits, but his reckless nature cost him his career. so he join The exploration crew o try and redeem himself. He is armed with two retractable Cybertanium arm blades on each of his wrists in robot mode, He transforms into a red street racing-ready sports car. '''Sunstreaker: '''Sideswipe's twin brother who is the rebellious "bad boy" of the group who transforms into a yellow street racing-ready sports car. Incompetent and sometimes lazy, he often risks missions, even the lives of his own teammates, all for the sake of his boredom. He also takes great pride in his appearance, and becomes enraged whenever his vehicle form's paint job is damaged in any way. He is also armed with welding torches that double as flame-throwers. '''Ironhide: '''Ironhide is an Autobot security officer who transforms into a red 4x4 pickup trick and has the unique ability to change his exterior body armor into a dense, near-indestructible alloy, in a similar fashion to the Marvel Comics superhero Colossus. He is also a likable, fun-loving young Autobot, whose jokes tend to get a little crude. '''Mirage: '''The Autobot's Master Spy who has the ability to turn invisible. he was one of the planet’s elite upper class, preferring to spend his days hunting turbo-foxes instead of involving himself in conflict. When that became unavoidable, Mirage enlisted with the Autobot forces, although he is often unsure about his motivations for doing so, which leaves his fellow Autobots finding it hard to trust him – a problem not helped by the fact that Mirage can rarely hide that he is often unwilling to fight directly, or his contempt for the “commoners” he is now forced to interact with. He has no lost love for Earth, and would happily return to his old life on Cybertron if he could. It is ironic that, given his unwillingness to fight, Mirage is a superior hand-to-hand combatant, and a skilled sharpshooter, having honed his talents hunting game on Cybertron. He is armed with a rifle which fires explosive, armor-piercing darts, but the most important piece of his arsenal in his function as a spy is his shoulder-mounted electro-disruptor, which can bend photons to make Mirage invisible, or appear to be where he is not, or even alter his physical appearance, hence his name. alternate mode is that of a Formula One racing car '''Hound: '''The Autobots's navigator who sees humankind as beautiful and wishes he could interact with their ecosphere the same way they do, to feel what they feel and to see what they see. He treasures his job as an Autobot scout, making good use of his ability to project holograms for added disguise. He uses this opportunity to explore the breathtaking caverns and mountainous expanses that Earth provides. He's a meek, benevolent soul, even compared to his fellow Autobots. He is armed with chainsaw weapons and His alternate mode is that of a 4X4 military jeep. '''Wheeljack: '''An accomplished Autobot scientist and inventor, Wheeljack will hook you up with some new weapon or gizmo that he just invented. There's no problem too big or too small that Wheeljack isn't willing to tackle, be it celestial mechanics or inventing potent new anti-Decepticon combat weapons. he's not much a fighter, and prefers to leave the violence to his teammates. His alternate mode is that of a Lancia Stratos. '''Elite Guard Ultra Magnus: '''Ultra Magnus is the supreme commander of the Autobots and leader of the Autobot Elite Guard. He transforms into a blue and white Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck, and wields the Magnus Hammer, an enormous hammer passed down to each new Magnus and capable of summoning lightning. Ultra Magnus was trained in learning how to use melee weapons by Yoketron. '''Sentinel Prime: '''Sentinel Prime is Ultra Magnus's second in command and Optimus Prime's former friend and rival. He transforms into a blue and orange pick-up truck fitted with a snowplough, and is armed with a lance and shield that can project force-fields. Sentinel is hot-headed and arrogant, often rushing into situations without thinking, and acting rudely towards Optimus and his team. '''Dai Atlas: '''a war hero, pure and simple. A former fencing student of Sensei Yoketron, general of the Cybertron Elite Guard and the right hand of Ultra Magnus himself, he has achieved more in his life than one could really ask from a single 'bot. '''Blurr: '''Blurr is an Elite Guard intelligence agent who transforms into a light blue race car. He is extremely fast in both vehicle and robot modes, and also speaks quickly, so much so that others often find it difficult to understand what he is saying. '''Warpath: '''A member of the Cybertronian Elite Guard who reported to Yoketron about Prowl trying to flee during the Great Wars. Warpath transforms into a red Cybertronian tank. '''Erector: '''a member of the Cybertronian Elite Guard '''Kup: '''a drill sergeant at Autobot boot camp '''Jetfire and Jetstorm: '''Jetfire and Jetstorm are twin Autobots who transform into Cybertronain fighter jets (being the result of an experiment to create flight-capable Autobots upon obtaining the data on Starscream) and combine into a larger robot named '''Safeguard. Jetfire is orange, white and yellow, and has fire-based powers, while Jetstorm is blue and has wind-based powers. Both twins are naive, hyperactive, and speak in stereotypical Russian accents. Rodimus Prime: '''A member of the Cybertronian Elite Guard '''Hot Shot: '''A member of the Cybertronian Elite Guard '''Red Alert: '''Red Alert is a medic and a member of the Cybertronian Elite Guard. '''Brawn: '''A member of the Cybertronian Elite Guard '''The Dinobots The Dinobots are three Transformers that transform into mechanical dinosaurs. They were originally animatronic dinosaur props at a theme park, but were accidentally brought to life and given the ability to transform by Sari's Allspark key. They were also tricked by Megatron into hating the Autobots. The Dinobots rarely become involved in the conflict between the Autobots and Decepticons, preferring instead to live peacefully on a remote island. Grimlock: '''Grimlock is the largest and most aggressive Dinobot, as well as the only one capable of speech; however, he speaks in the third person, and his sentences aren't any better than a toddler's. He transforms into a grey, red and gold mechanical Tyrannosaurus that breathes fire, and he wields a flaming sword in robot mode. '''Swoop - Swoop transforms into a grey, red and gold mechanical Pteranodon and wields a flaming flail. He never speaks, and is the only Dinobot in the series not to be openly referred to by name. Snarl: '''Snarl transforms into a grey and red mechanical Triceratops and wields a flaming club. '''Other Autobots Omega Supreme: 'Omega Supreme is an enormous robot who transforms into the spaceship of Optimus Prime's team. He was the result of "Project: Omega", an Autobot experiment to create a living weapon of mass destruction that could defeat the Decepticons. Because Omega Supreme's processors were not advanced enough to guide himself, Ratchet was assigned to be his guardian. Omega remained dormant in the form of the team's ship after the war, but re-activates and transforms again in the season 2 finale to fight off the Decepticons on Earth. '''Teletran-1: ' The online computer of Omega Supreme. '''Yoketron: '''Yoketron is an Autobot martial arts master who taught martial arts to aspiring cyber-ninjas for the Cyber Ninja Corps. He mentored Jazz, Lockdown, Prowl, Heavy Load, and Road Rocket in martial arts, Ultra Magnus, Springer, Dai Atlas, Drift, and Star Saber in melee weapon using, Sky Garry, Devcon, Star Upper, Tap-Out, and Kick-Off in boxing, and Roadhandler, Grandus, Motorarm, and Powerhug in wrestling. During the war, he protected a cache of Protoforms (blank Transformer bodies without sparks) in his dojo, with the Autobots planning to use these Protoforms in the event Project: Omega failed to defeat the Decepticons. The treacherous Lockdown murdered Yoketron and stole most of the Protoforms for the Decepticons. ' '''Arcee: ' Arcee is an intelligence officer for Cybertron Intelligence and former teacher. During the war, access codes to activate Omega Supreme were stored in Arcee's memory to keep them safe from the Decepticons, but after an electro-magnetic blast from Ratchet's EMP generator accidentally erased most of her memory, Ratchet extracted the codes and stored them in his own head. Wreck-Gar: '''Wreck-Gar is an absent-minded robot made of junk and scrap metal who was brought to life by an Allspark fragment. He transforms into a garbage truck and carries a large bin full of junk on his back. '''Alpha Trion: '''Alpha Trion is a member of the Autobot High Council and the head of the Guilds Domesticus (which is in charge of the Autobot military). '''Cliffjumper: '''Cliffjumper makes several minor appearances throughout the series' second and third season. He has a similar body design to Bumblebee, but is red and has a differently shaped face and longer horns. Following the fact that Shockwave had been posing as Longarm Prime and escaped, Cliffjumper was sworn in as the new head of Cybertron Intelligence and gained a seat on the Autobot High Council. '''Highbrow: '''An Autobot who was the head of Cybertronian Intelligence during the Great War. He worked on Arcee's body following Ratchet's fight with Lockdown. He wasn't seen after the war and his spot was filled by Shockwave (who was posing as Longarm Prime). '''Perceptor: '''Perceptor is a high-ranking Autobot scientist in the Autobot Ministry of Science. He oversaw both Project: Omega and the experiment that created Jetfire and Jetstorm. He transforms into a Cybertronain SUV that can convert into a research station with a large microscope. '''Elita One: '''a scientist working with the Autobot Ministry of Science and a member of the Science Guild. Skilled at solving engineering issues, she is frequently paired for special projects with the scientific wonderbot Perceptor. she is Optimus's love interest in the series. '''Rattletrap: '''Rattletrap is a cowardly Autobot forger who steals important information to sell on. '''Autotroopers - The Autotroopers are the Autobot's police force that safeguard the streets of Cybertron. Autobot cameos * Beachcomber - * Botanica - According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Botanica was planned to appear as a member of the Autobot High Council only for the plan to fall through. The AllSpark Almanac II ''picked up on this and established her as a member of the Autobot High Council after all. * '''Bumper' - * Carrera - According to the Allspark Almanac II, Carrera longs to be an announcer for Cybertron's sporting events. * Cosmos - * Flare-Up (voiced by Susan Blu) - She is a recolored version of Tap-Out. * Freeway - * Glyph - An Autobot who is close friends with Tap-Out. * Grandus (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - An Autobot who was trained in wrestling by Yoketron and is a fan of Rosanna. * Huffer - The older brother of Pipes. * Lightbright - According to the Allspark Almanac, Lightbright is a search and rescue Autobot who transforms into a dual-purpose hovercraft/submersible * Mainframe - * Pipes - The younger brother of Huffer. * Powerglide - An Autobots redeco of Air Raid * Rosanna - An Autobot who is Cybertron's resident singer and is admired by Grandus. * Seaspray - * Searchlight - * Sedan - * Steeljaw - A Cybercat that is owned by Rosanna. * Tap-Out - An Autobot who was trained by Yoketron and is close friends with Glyph. * Tracks (voiced by Townsend Coleman) - * Zaur - A Brotobot that is owned by Rosanna. Decepticons Main Decepticons Megatron: 'Megatron is the ruthless, manipulative and tyrannical leader of the Decepticons, and the main antagonist of the series. He transforms into a grey helicopter gunship, and is armed with two swords (which form the rotor blades of his helicopter form) and a large fusion cannon. In the pilot episode "Transform and Roll Out! Part 1", an explosive planted by Starscream tries to destroy Megatron, and his remains fall to Earth, where they are discovered by Isaac Sumadc. His disembodied head remains in Sumdac's laboratory for fifty years, until energy from Sari's Allspark key accidentally brings him back to life. Megatron then tricks Sumdac into thinking he is an Autobot and manipulates him into building a new body for him, which is completed in the season 1 finale. '''Blitzwing: '''Blitzwing is a triple-changer, able to transform into two different vehicle modes, a fighter jet and an assault tank. He also has a split personality represented by three different faces which spin around in a similar fashion to the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe character Man-E-Faces. They include a red face who is always angry, a blue face who is calm, rational and hardly ever expresses emotion, and a black face who is comically insane. All three of Blitzwing's faces speak in a stereotypical German accent with the angry face having similar speech patterns to Arnold Schwarzenegger. '''Lugnut: '''Lugnut is a large, hulking Decepticon who transforms into a purple military bomber plane and has immense physical strength. He is fanatically devoted to Megatron, agreeing with everything he says and regarding any Decepticon who questions or doubts him as a traitor. He is shown to be enemies with the Autobot Bulkhead. '''Starscream: '''Starscream transforms into a red and silver harrier jet, and like most incarnations of the character he is a scheming traitor whose main goal in life is to overthrow Megatron as the Decepticon leader. In the Pilot episode "Transform and Roll Out!, Part 1" Starscream attempts to kill Megatron by planting an explosive on his back. When Megatron returns in his upgraded body, he kills Starscream for his treason. A scattered shard of the Allspark later brings Starscream back to life. '''Oil Slick: '''Oil Slick uses chemical weapons such as acids, toxins and poisons, and specialises in vehicular combat (attacking a foe while they are in vehicle mode). He transforms into a black Cybertronian motorcycle,his Earth vehicle mode is a green low-riding motorcycle decorated with a ram skull in place of the headlight. '''Skywarp: '''He is a master of sneak attacks, using his teleportation abilities to cause mayhem amongst the Autobots—and his fellow Decepticons when playing malicious pranks. However, his arrogance and relative lack of intelligence means he needs to be constantly monitored by his superiors Megatron and Starscream, or else he would be useless. He transforms into a f-117a nighthawk stealth fighter. '''Thundercracker: '''Decepticon's mechanic who supports his team with techo needs, he has the ability to create sonic booms that can cause an object to explode. He transforms into a A-10 Thunderbolt II. '''Soundwave: '''Decepiticon communications officer who defects and jam radio transmissions all across the energy spectrum,he also deploys mini-cons from his chest commpartment simular to his G1 counterpart, he transforms into a oshkosh HEMTT M985W/communications array. '''Knock Out: ' Knock Out is a Decepticon medic, who transforms into a red sports car loosely resembling an Aston Martin One-77. Extremely vain, narcissistic and quite sarcastic, he takes great pride in his appearance, and becomes enraged whenever his vehicle form's paint job is damaged in any way. Although he often compliments himself for his skills as a medic, he rarely shows consideration for his patients. Knock Out also has a good relationship with Breakdown, his partner and assistant. '''Breakdown: '''Breakdown is a powerful and brutish Decepticon warrior, who transforms into a blue, heavily armored military truck resembling an Oshkosh Sandcat equipped with a missile turret on the roof. He shares a long rivalry with Ironhide, and is also Knock Out's partner and assistant. '''Lockdown: '''Lockdown is a ruthless bounty hunter who is aligned with the Decepticons, he often aids the Decepticons in return for spare parts to upgrade himself. He trained in Cybertronian martial arts at Yoketron's dojo during the war, but betrays and murders Yoketron to steal the cache of Protoforms he was guarding. Lockdown transforms into a black, green and silver muscle car, and wields a vast arsenal of weaponry stolen from past victims. '''Swindle: '''Swindle is a greedy and manipulative arms dealer whose sole motivation is making a profit from valuable items he acquires, often resorting to theft and trickery to get what he wants. He transforms into a tan brown and purple military SUV, and is armed with a large arm-mounted cannon. '''Predacons Blackarachnia: '''Blackarachnia is a Decepticon who transforms into a techno-organic spider. She was once a female Autobot named Beta Five, who was close friends with Optimus, Elita One,and Sentinel, and had the ability to temporarily imitate the abilities of other Transformers. During a scouting mission on an alien planet, Elita One, Optimus and Sentinel were attacked by giant spider-like aliens, and as they escaped Elita fell into a cave full of the spiders, so Optimus, Elita, and Sentinel left the planet believing she was dead. She tried to fend off the spiders with her imitation ability, but became infected with their venom and mutated into a techno-organic. Calling herself "Blackarachnia", she joined the Decepticons. Blackarachnia's sole motivation is to return to her normal self, with her hatred for both her mutation and Optimus (whom she blames entirely) driving her close to insanity. '''Waspinator: Waspinator was once an Autobot Elite Guard cadet named "Wasp" who attended Elite Guard boot camp with Bulkhead, Longarm (Shockwave) and Bumblebee. To cover his own tracks, Longarm manipulated Bumblebee into framing Wasp as a Decepticon spy, and the disgraced Wasp was wrongly imprisoned. Becoming insane and blaming Bumblebee for ruining his life, he eventually escapes from prison and goes to Earth to get revenge. Blackarachnia used Wasp as a test subject in her experiments to create techno-organic Transformers, fusing him with wasp DNA, and upon becoming techno-organic, he takes the name "Waspinator". As Wasp, he transforms into a hatchback car similar to Bumblebee, but green instead of yellow, and as Waspinator, he transforms into a giant green wasp. Razorclaw: '''The leader of the Predacons. He transforms into a lion. Razorclaw forms the head, massive torso & thighs of Predaking. Razorclaw despises the unnecessary expenditure of energy and resources. He is preternaturally patient, always waiting for the best moment to strike. '''Rampage: '''He transforms into a tiger. Rampage forms the right arm of Predaking. He is a little more than a raging psychopath, in a constant state of anger that leaves even the other Predacons afraid of him. Thankfully, there is one way of keeping Rampage under control for he is easily distracted by mindless television entertainment. '''Divebomb: '''He transforms into an eagle. Divebomb forms the left arm of Predaking and his wings also become Predaking's wings. He is a loner by nature. Divebomb only combines with his teammates when he has no other option. On his own, he amuses himself by destroying objects from the air for the sheer joy of it. '''Tantrum: '''He transforms into a bull. Tantrum forms the left lower leg of Predaking. Tantrum is the fueler of the Predacons, always using brute force to see things through, even when it is not called for. In reality, he has severe anger problems and releases his anger by destroying anything unlucky enough to get in his way. '''Headstrong: '''He transforms into an Indian rhinoceros. Headstrong forms the right lower leg of Predaking. He is unbelievably stubborn and does not take advice from anyone. However, Headstrong is probably the weakest of the team and extremely insecure about it. '''Constructicons Mixmaster and Scrapper: '''Mixmaster and Scrapper are a pair of construction vehicles that were brought to life and made into Transformers by a scattered fragment of the Allspark. Mixmaster transforms into a cement mixer truck, while Scrapper transforms into an excavator. Both are dim-witted, addicted to motor oil, and speak in stereotypical Brooklyn accents. When they are first activated, Bulkhead befriends them, but Megatron later manipulates them into joining the Decepticons and building a space bridge. '''Dirt Boss: '''Dirt Boss is accidentally created when an Allspark fragment fuses a forklift with Henry Masterson's Headmaster unit. He is short-tempered, bossy, and has a small device in his forehead that he can send out to attach to other Transformers, giving him direct control over their motor functions. '''Team Chaar Team Chaar is an elite Decepticon strike force stationed on the alien planet Chaar. Strika: '''Strika is a large female Decepticon and the leader of Team Chaar. She transforms into a magenta and gold Cybertronian armored truck, and is based on the Beast Machines character of the same name. '''Mindwipe: '''a Decepticon hypnotist. He also claims to be able to communicate with the spirits of long-departed Decepticons, though few take his claims seriously. '''Spittor: Spittor transforms into an all-terrain walking vehicle that resembles a frog and the "mouth" of this form contains several tentacle-like cables and a foul-smelling, explosive slime. He is based on the Beast Wars character of the same name, a Predacon who transformed into a blue poison arrow frog. Cyclonus: '''Cyclonus is a skilled Decepticon warrior who wields two swords and transforms into a purple Cybertronian fighter jet. '''Blackout: '''Blackout is a colossal Decepticon with the ability to generate electromagnetic pulses by stomping the ground, which cause nearby machinery to deactivate. He transforms into a Cybertronian spaceship, and the action figure depicts his Earth vehicle mode (which never appears in the series) as a helicopter. '''Starscream's Clone Army In the second season, Starscream creates several clones of himself using an Allspark fragment and blank Protoforms stolen from Yoketron's dojo during the war. Each clone's personality is an embodiment of one of the original Starscream's own personality traits. Dirge: '''Dirge embodies Starscream's cowardice, and as such is terrified of everything around him. His color scheme is black, purple and silver. '''Thrust: '''Thrust embodies Starscream's ego, and constantly brags about his superiority. His color scheme is blue, silver and red. '''Ramjet: '''Ramjet embodies Starscream's dishonesty, and speaks entirely in lies. His color scheme is cream and burgundy. He later receives a helmet from Swindle. '''Sunstorm: '''Sunstorm embodies Starscream's sycophancy, and constantly praises those around him, even his foes, for their actions. His color scheme is yellow, red and cream. He later receives a helmet from Swindle. '''Slipstream: '''Slipstream is a female Starscream clone with an aggressive and sarcastic personality, and has complete disdain towards the original Starscream. Her color scheme is purple, teal and silver. '''Other Decepticons Shockwave: '''Shockwave is a Decepticon spy and double-agent who poses as an Autobot named '''Longarm Prime with his mission being to sabotage Autobot Elite Guard operations on Cybertron. As Longarm Prime, Shockwave transforms into a construction crane, and when out of his disguise his vehicle mode is a tank. In both forms, he has the unique ability to stretch his arms and legs to great lengths, which is why his Autobot form was dubbed "Longarm". His natural color scheme is purple and black, but while in his disguise he changes his colors to grey, teal and black. '''Straxus: '''Lord High Governor of the Decepticon colony planet Lucifer. '''Team Stunticon: '''a traveling "stunt convoy" made up of five Decepticons who were reformatted into Autobot shells in order to infiltrate the Autobot-held Cybertron. Their membership includes: * The Motor Master, the pompous, loudmouthed "leader" * Blackjack, the neurotic walking bad-luck magnet * Dead End, the endlessly depressed and depressing "robo-goth" * Drag Strip, the ticking time-bomb of anger * Wildrider, the "director" and pyrotechnics expert '''Laserbeak: '''Laserbeak is one of Soundwave's flying minions. He transforms from an electric guitar to a black and red robot resembling an eagle. '''Ratbat: '''Ratbat is one of Soundwave's flying minions. He transforms from a keytar to a purple and black robot resembling a bat. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Transformers series Category:Animated Series Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Reboot Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:TV-Y7-FV